


Study Buddies

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany is having trouble concentrating when she's so horny, so Mr. Schuester helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the following GKM prompt: I would like preferably Will or Finn or Sam, could use all three if you want, to fuck Brittany and cum in her multiple times. Want Brittany to praise them and thank them for cumming in her. Dirty talk is always good. Focus on them cumming inside her, and how good it feels, please. 
> 
> Originally this had a different title and a chapter with Finn, but I'm just posting the Will chapter here because I don't really like the Finn chapter.

"Brittany, I know you know this," Will sighs, dropping the flashcard onto his desk in frustration. This was the third question in a row she has gotten wrong.

Brittany shrugs. "I can't remember right now."

"Why?"

"It's really hard to concentrate," she tells him with a pout, shifting in the chair across from him. They're seated at the desk in his office, having a study session. Miss Pillsbury is meeting with a student right now, so it's just the two of them, alone.

"You've been doing so well lately," he speaks, running a hand through his curly hair. He looks at the girl across from him, trying to read her face. He's never been good at figuring Brittany out. "What's going on?" Brittany shrugs again. "Come on, Brittany, you can tell me. I'm really good at helping you guys out, maybe I can help you."

Brittany perks up a bit at that, and lifts her gaze to Will. "Yeah?"

"I'm here to help make sure you get your grades up," he reminds her, giving her a friendly smile. "I will do everything in my power to help you."

"That's totally sweet, Mr. Schue," she replies, a grin slowly starting to form. She shifts in her seat again, trying to relieve the ache between her legs.

"So what can I do to help? Why are you having trouble concentrating?"

"I'm really horny," she answers bluntly, like it's not at all a weird thing to say to her teacher. He asked.

Will chokes on his tongue. "Wh-What?"

"I'm horny," she repeats. "It's really hard to remember all of that hard stuff when I'm so wet."

"Uh." Will is completely speechless. In all of his years of teaching, he can't say he's ever heard this one before. "I don't, I don't know how I can help you with that."

"I could think of a couple ways," Brittany smiles, her hand coming up to twirl her ponytail innocently. Off Will's blank look, she giggles. "Duh, you could fuck me."

"Brittany!" he exclaims, though the erection growing in his pants kind of makes his outrage seem insincere. "That's, that's very inappropriate. You're my student, I'm your teacher. I'm here to help you study, and that's it."

"But it would help me study," she reminds him. "I'm never going to be able to concentrate on studying when I'm so horny, and I won't be horny after you fuck me, so then I'll be able to study." She nods her head, proud of her logic, and looks at him expectantly.

He can't help but admit that she makes sense. "Still, Brittany, I can't just-"

"What about if it's a reward?" Brittany suggests, tilting her head to look at her teacher. She can totally tell that she's already wearing him down, she just has to find the exact right way to appeal to him. "For every, like few questions I get right, you fuck me? That's how Finn and I used to study for tests. I'd quiz him, and if he got three questions right in a row, then I'd give him a blow job. And if I got three right, he'd fuck me and give me a load of his cum."

Will feels his dick jump at her words and he can't help but ask, "A load of his…"

"Cum," she finishes for him. "I love it when guys come in me, so it was my special reward for being so smart. I mean, he'd always come in me, because he's such a sweetie, but it was always more special that way. A fun, kinky game to make studying more fun. I think that's why I can't study with you, because it's boring compared to how I used to study with Finn."

"And you want to make it more, uh, fun?" He cannot believe he's actually contemplating this. But the more she talks, the harder his dick gets, and he suddenly can't stop picturing fucking her on his desk.

"Totally," the blonde nods, happy to see he's starting to be more receptive. She knew he would, guys always give into her eventually. She shifts her chair back a little, just far enough so that she knows Mr. Schue can see her lap passed his desk, and spreads her legs. "I really want to get better grades so I can graduate this year, but I really need your help to study. Please, Mr. Schue?"

Will's eyes travel down to the young girl's crotch, and he hates that he's just dying to see what's under those spanks. He swallows thickly and slowly nods his head. He can't believe he's agreeing to this. "O-Okay. I'll help you, Brittany."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" she exclaims with delight, jumping out of her chair and rushing around his desk to give him a hug. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and moves to sit in his lap, his erection immediately becoming obvious. She giggles at the feeling of it against her clothed ass. "You're already hard, that's great!"

Will keeps his hands gripping the arms of his chair, afraid to touch the girl. "You're welcome, Brittany. Now, how about you, uh, move away a bit, so we can go over the, uh, the rules?"

"Okay." She gets off his lap and instead hops up onto his desk, positioning herself directly in front of him. She gives him a coy smile as she spreads her legs again, this time lifting up her skirt to give him an up close view of her soaking spanks. She giggles as his eyes widen and stare at her. "The rules?"

He quickly averts his gaze, and clears his throat. "Yes, the, the rules. You said you and Finn had a three question deal. I think we should have five."

Brittany pouts, because that will be harder. But she suspects she shouldn't push her luck. "That sounds good. So if I get five questions in a row right, you'll fuck me?" Will reluctantly nods his head. "And you have to come in me. We don't start another round until you come."

"Yeah, okay," he agrees, starting to get a bit more comfortable. Or, maybe the feeling of the hard on in his pants is starting to overshadow the logic in his head. "You ready to start?"

Brittany lifts her butt and boldly slides her spanks off, exposing her glistening pussy to Mr. Schue, before smiling innocently at him. "Ready."

Will can't take his eyes off her shaven core as he reaches around her to grab his flashcards off the desk. Once he has them, it takes all of his will power to tear his eyes away from her and read the card in his hand. "Who-Who is most commonly credited for inventing the telephone?"

The blonde tries to clear her head and think of the answer, but the ache between her legs is too distracting. She brings her hand up and slides a finger through her wet folds to relieve some of the pressure, and it clears her head. "Alexander Graham Bell."

"Correct," Will tells her softly, watching her long fingers slip through herself. He manages to stutter out a few more questions, and Brittany is able to get the next two correct before she makes a mistake. "That was only four."

"But I'm so close!" she moans, and she's not sure if she means close to five or close to coming. Both, really.

Will senses her dilemma and finds himself offering a compromise. "You were close to five, so I think that deserves some kind of reward." He has no idea where this boldness is coming from, but he thinks watching Brittany finger herself in front of him was enough to push him past the awkwardness.

"What?" Brittany grunts out, her hand working furiously to try to relieve herself.

"How about I eat you out?" he offers bluntly. Without waiting for an answer, he rolls his chair closer, and tugs on Brittany's thighs, rolling her back a bit so her skirt falls back against her waist and her wet pussy is directly in front of his face. "You think you've earned that?"

"Yes," she pleads, rocking back and shoving her crotch closer to her teacher, urging him on. "Please, Mr. Schue, please."

"Let me get a look at you first," he decides, moving his hands up and spreading her pussy lips open, giving him a perfect view of tight hole. He admires her for a moment, before he leans closer and takes one long lick, his tongue sliding from her entrance up to her clit.

"Ohh, god," she moans, her body shaking at the contact, his tongue a huge relief. "More." He wraps his lips around her clit and sucks for a bit, the flat of his tongue applying pressure at the same time, before moving back down to her hole again, dipping his tongue as far into her as it will go. Her hand moves to grip his curls as he pumps in and out of her, pulling his face even closer. Brittany's hips start to buck into his mouth, driving Will's tongue deeper and deeper into her, and she can feel herself building up. "Fingers. Use your fingers." He instantly obeys, replacing his tongue with two fingers and moving back up to suck on her clit. He licks and sucks and pumps for a couple more minutes, until she starts quaking against him, her orgasm hitting her with a brute force and ripping through her.

Once her shaking lessens, he helps her come down, lapping up her juices eagerly, before pulling away and collapsing against the back of his chair. "Good work, Brittany," he tells her, licking his lips to clean the taste of her off them. He can't help but notice she tastes really good.

"Thank you," she pants, laying flat on her back while she tries to catch her breath, her legs still spread wide open for her teacher. She hears the distinct sound of a zipper, and she knows Will is undoing his pants. She smiles.

"I know we agreed on five in a row," the man starts, his hand disappearing into his boxers to pull out his throbbing cock. He starts pumping. "But you were very close. So how about we just see if you can get one more right, and I'll give you another reward."

"That sounds great," the blonde agrees, knowing she'd never be able to get five questions right in the state she's in. She gathers her strength and pushes herself up into a sitting position, and she's greeted with the sight of Mr. Schue jerking off. She tries to hold back giggles at the image of her teacher's rock hard cock. He's pretty big and it's actually super hot. She hadn't been sure what it would look like, but it looks delicious. "What's the question?"

Will's hand is a little full, and he can't even find the cards anywhere, so he quickly tries to think of a question as he works his hand up and down his cock, already nearing the edge after the way Brittany's been displaying herself to him. "What, what's the, the medical term for… cum?"

Brittany pauses for a moment to pretend to think. She taps her finger against her chin a couple times before grinning at him. "Semen."

"Yes, good job," Will rushes out, abruptly jumping out of his chair and shoving his cock into Brittany's soaking pussy. He's just able to bury his entire length into her before he explodes.

"Ohhh," Brittany whimpers, feeling Will's cock throbs against her walls as he empties himself into her. "Hmmm, I can feel your cum, it feel so good. So good, thank you so much." She mumbles her praises against his shoulder, wrapping her legs around his waist to hold him tighter against her. His hips jerk a couple more time, spurting a few more ropes of cum into her before he finishes.

Brittany loosens her hold after a moment and lets Will fall back into his chair. "That was…"

"Good," Brittany finishes for him. She rocks back a bit, trying to get a look at her pussy. She can see some of his cum starting to dribble down her thigh and she sighs contently. She knows she'll have more soon, so she just savors the feeling of it for now. "You were supposed to fuck me, though, remember? But you gave me some cum, so I'll let it go. Next round, I really need you to fuck my pussy."

Will breathes out a laugh, still trying to gain his senses back. "Yeah, okay. But you have to earn it. Five questions right in a row this time. No cheating or compromising."

Brittany nods her head in agreement, her eyes roaming over her teacher's form. He's still fully dressed, and even though it's kind of hot to just see his cock sticking out of his pants, she kind of really wants to see what he looks like naked. She remembers thinking he looked hot that time in the classroom with Miss Pillsbury during Rocky Horror week. "Can you, can you take your clothes off? I wanna see you, and feel you."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Will starts to unbutton his shirt, but stops when he gets an idea. "How about, for every question you get right, I'll take something off. Then if you get five, I'll be naked in time to fuck you."

"That sounds super fun," Brittany smiles. "Kinda like strip poker or something. Can I take my uniform off now though?"

Will's eyes widen a bit. "Yes, of course, Brittany. Go right ahead. Whatever will make you more comfortable."

"Some guys like fucking me when I'm wearing it," she explains as she starts to undo her skirt. Once it's fallen to the floor, she moves to her top, pulling it over her head and exposing her chest, never bothering with a bra. "But cum stains can be really hard to get out, and Sue always yells at us if our uniforms are messy."

Will is trying really hard to listen to her words, but he's finding it hard to when he's got a hot teenage girl spread out naked on his desk, with a pussy already dripping his cum. He can feel his dick starting to harden again at the sight, and he really wishes he could touch her, and he's passed the point of feeling bad about that. He grips his semi hard shaft and starts to get prepared. "You ready?" Brittany nods, her eyes watching his palm working himself up. "Who was the first president of the United States?"

"George Washington," Brittany answers without pause.

Will has to take his hand off his cock for a moment to swiftly pull his vest over his head, before going right back to work. Brittany pouts when she realizes she'll have to wait for another question to see some more skin. "What's the capitol of Ohio?"

"O," she answers, completely serious. Will doesn't care to correct her, since he wants this as much as she does, and uses his free hand to start unbuttoning his shirt. He gets a few buttons undone before Brittany stops him. "Can I?"

"Uh, yeah," he breathes, stopping his movements and leaning back in his chair to give Brittany access. She slides off his desk, causing more of his cum to leak out and drop to the floor. She pays no attention, kneeling down in it, and slowly finishing with the buttons on his shirt. Once she's done, she helps him shrug it off. She pushes his legs further open and presses her naked torso against him, placing kisses all along his bare chest. "Oh, oh, yeah, that's, that's good." His pumping fist keeps hitting her in her stomach as she kisses along his pecks, until she eventually descends his stomach, stopping right at the waistband of his pants.

"Can I?" she asks, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Will looks down at the blonde cheerleader between his legs and there's no way he can say no. Or anything at all. So he just nods and removes his hand, leaving his cock to her. "Ask me my next question."

Will tries desperately to think of any knowledge he has, but it's a little hard when he has a student wrapping her lips around the head of his dick and licking up his slit. He grips the arms of his chair as Brittany sucks his cock, trying to think of a question to ask her. "How does my cum feel in your pussy?"

Brittany hums around Will's cock, swirling her tongue around his head before pulling away with a pop to answer him. "So good, Mr. Schue. It's keeping me nice and warm until you can fuck me again. I'm trying to hold it all in, but I can feel it dripping down my thigh and it's making my legs feel all tingly."

He can't control the way his hips buck towards her, shoving his cock back into her mouth. She swallows his length like a pro, and he moves a hand to the back of her head to push her further down. His eyes roll when he feels his dick hit the back of her throat. "Fuck, you're very talented, Brittany."

"Lots of practice," she manages to mumble, her mouth only leaving Will's cock long enough to help him slip his pants off as a reward for her answer. Once he's left in only his boxers, she brings a hand up to grip his length and starts to move it up and down, working him with her hand as well as her mouth. "Next question."

"Fuck, okay," he curses, his muscles tensing as he tries to control himself. "How does my cock taste?"

"Delicious," she answers quickly, pulling his shaft back so she can give the underside of his cock a few long licks before she takes him back into her warm mouth. She hollows out her cheeks and sucks, pulling him deeper inside of her before loosening up again. "I wish I could swallow your load right now, I wanna see if your cum tastes as good as it feels, but don't wanna have to start all over."

"Then we better hurry, because I don't think I can last much longer with you doing that."

Brittany takes that as a warning to stop sucking, so she pulls back and just continues to stroke him with her hand. She tugs at the bottom of his boxers, and he lifts his hips so she can get them off, leaving him just a naked as she is. "Last question, and then I get your cum."

"How do you want me to fuck you?" he asks, looking her straight in the eyes. She grins.

"I wanna ride you," she answers, giving his cock one last pump before letting go and standing up. Will's hard cock slaps against his stomach as she lets it go and he pushes his lower half closer to the edge of the chair, making his lap easier to access.

"Hop on," he instructs with a friendly smile. She giggles and bites her lip, eying his huge cock. She's already had it inside of her, but it doesn't quite count, and she can't wait to really feel it.

She gets a grip on his shoulders and carefully places her knees on either side of Will's thighs, just managing to fit on the large chair. Once she's on, she slips a hand between their bodies and grabs the base of Will's dick, guiding it towards herself. She runs the tip through her cummy folds a couple times, before placing the head into her entrance. She waits a moment to collect herself before she slowly lowers her hips, impaling herself on Mr. Schue's cock. It's really big, and she knows if his cum wasn't already inside of her, she'd have more trouble adjusting to his size at this angle. But she absolutely loves it.

"You're so big," she tells him, taking a moment before she starts to rock her hips slowly against him. "I'm so full."

"You like that?" He lets her set the pace and relaxes against the back of the chair, watching as her tits start to bounce as she starts rocking faster against him. "You like my big huge cock fucking your tight little pussy? You're so fucking tight, I can't believe it."

"God yes," she moans, grinding her hips against his lap, trying to take his cock deeper into her. She can feel his cum getting pushed deeper and deeper into her with each slam of her hips, and it's driving her crazy.

His eyes traveling down to watch his cock disappear in and out of Brittany's pussy and he can't believe this is happening. He's in his office, where anyone can walk in at any moment, and Brittany Pierce, one of his students, is naked in his lap, riding his cock like he's never felt. Suddenly more turned on that ever, he wraps his arms around her back and pulls her naked body flush against his and starts thrusting up roughly into her, easily meeting the pace she's set. "You like that? Fucking take it."

"Oh, fuck," she screams out, her movements getting more frantic as she starts slamming herself down faster and harder, meeting each of his thrusts. "Oh, Mr. Schue, you fuck me so good. So good."

Will dips her back a bit, so he can take one of her tits into his hot mouth. He latches onto a nipple and sucks as he continues to fuck her relentlessly. Her moans start to get louder and louder and Will can tell she's getting as close as he is. "That's it, Brittany. Come for me. Come all over my cock."

"I'm gonna come," she's able to spit out before she feels the wave hit, and she starts to spasm in Will's lap. He keeps pumping into her as she shakes, until he feels her pussy clamp down on his dick, pushing him over the edge with her. He holds onto her tightly as he shoots his cum inside of her again, his new load adding to the mess that's already there. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Brittany chants, feeling the warm liquid filling her up. "So good, you're so good, so fucking good."

"I can feel your pussy vibrating," Will remarks, his mouth still pressed against her chest. They stay close together as they catch their breaths, both of them able to feel the way Will's cum is already starting to slowly leak out of her. "Did I do better that time?"

"Much," she praises, pulling back and surprising him by placing a kiss on his lips. They kiss softly for a few moments until she pulls away, settling back on his lap. "You think you can do one more round? Maybe without the quizzing?"

"I don't know," he jokes, sliding his hands down her sides before settling them on her hips, as if to hold her in place. "I think I have another round in me if you give me a few minutes."

"Can I stay here while we wait?" she asks shyly. "Your cock is doing a good job of keeping your cum inside of me. I'm worried it'll all fall out if I move."

Will just nods, letting his head lull back against the chair, and just looks at her. Her phonytail is messier than he's ever seen it, there's a fresh sheen of sweat on her forehead and her cheeks are flushed. She looks incredibly hot. "How often do you do this?"

"Fuck guys?" she clarifies. He nods. "A lot. Like,  _a lot_ , a lot. I just love getting fucked, and when guys cum in me. It feels super good, so I like to do it a lot."

"Ever fucked a teacher before?"

"You're my first," she tells him, bringing a hand up to run her fingers through his curls. They've always fascinated her. "What about you? Have you ever fucked a student?"

"You're my first, too."

Brittany smiles at that, clearly happy to hear. "That's so cool," she admits, shifting her hips a bit, feeling Will's cock starting to harden in her pussy. "Thank you so much for doing this for me, Mr. Schue. It, It makes me feel so special that you'd help me, and let me be your first. I just feel super lucky right now, to be sitting here in your lap, with your cum inside of me, knowing you've never done it before, but you did it with me. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Brittany," Will tells her, brushing some of her hair back. "I'm here to help you in any way that I can."

"Then I want you to do one more thing for me," she tells him, purposely grinding down into him a bit, hoping to get him to full length. "To help me study, I mean."

"What's that?"

"I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me one last time," she answers with a grin, slamming down onto his cock once before untangling herself from him and standing up, pouting a bit at the cum she's losing.

Will chuckles and agrees, standing up as well. "I think I can do that, Miss. Pierce." He grips her shoulder, spins her around and roughly pushes her forward, bending her over his desk so her ass is in the air. He leans back to get a good look at her, and he can see that her pussy is a mess of his cum; some of it trailing down her leg, while some of it is still tucked tightly in her hole. "You're a mess. Can you even fit another load in that tight little pussy?"

"I can never have too much cum," she throws out over her shoulder, wiggling her butt when she sees he's staring at her. He slips a couple fingers through her sticky folds, spreading her wide to get a look at her hole and he can't see passed the cum. Knowing it's all his cum is really turning him on. Emma would never let him come inside of her, she's too much of a germaphobe. "Come on, fuck me. I need to be filled right now."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!" Brittany begs, and immediately feels Mr. Schue's cock enter her from behind. "Oh yes, fuck! Thank you!"

Will pushes his entire length in before he pulls out, then thrusts right back into her roughly, his hips easily starting to gain a steady pace. He reaches forward to grab onto Brittany's ponytail, pulling on it as he pounds into her. The blonde screams out a string of curses, arching her back and pushing herself into her teacher's cock, desperately trying to create as much friction as possible. "Yeah, that's it. Fuck me right back."

"Harder," she pants out, trying to slam her pussy against Will's cock as hard as she can. "Fuck me harder, Mr. Schue!"

"Such a little slut," he huffs out, trying to thrust into her faster, but it's hard when his cock keeps slipping in his own load. Getting a better grip on her ponytail, he tugs harshly and forces himself to pump into her as hard as he possibly can, the sound of cum squirting out of her being drowned out by Brittany's moans.

"Fuck, fuck yeah, just like that," the blonde cries, continuing to buck into him. She presses her face against the wood of his desk and slams her eyes shut, preparing herself for her orgasm. Just as it's about to it hit, she feels Will's cock still and pulsate inside of her, dumping one last load of cum in her pussy. "Oh fuck," she moans at the feeling, her words being drawn out as her third orgasm hits her, waves of pleasure rolling through her entire body.

Will stays buried deep inside of her, enjoying the feeling of her pussy vibrating around his cock. He gently pumps into her a few more times, hoping to draw out her orgasm a little longer. He lets go of her hair and runs his fingers along her sweaty back, just letting them throb together for a few moments. When he feels her still, he gives her sides a light squeeze. "You good?"

"Yeah," she sighs, completely slumped against his desk. She can feel the papers sticking to her wet skin. She whimpers when he pulls his soft cock out of her, causing the overflow of cum to spill out of her immediately. She knows there's no use trying to stop it, so she just stays in her spot and lets it flow down her legs and drop to the floor in clumps.

"I'm gonna have to clean this place up before Mr. Kidney gets in here and sees my cum all over the floor."

"Oh, don't worry about that," she tells him, finally pushing herself up off his desk and standing up. "He won't say anything, he'll know it was me."

"You've fucked the janitor?" Will exclaims, watching as the teen bends down and grabs her spanks, pulling them up her legs and finally stopping the flow of sticky goo, trapping it inside her pussy.

"Lots of times," she laughs like it's obvious. "I fuck a lot of guys and I'm always leaving a mess afterwards, and he always has to clean it up and I feel bad, so I have to pay him back somehow."

"Wow." After a moment, he realizes that she's back in her uniform and he's still sitting in his chair naked. "Oh, uh, I guess I should get dressed."

"You don't have to," Brittany giggles, more than happy to enjoy the view a little longer. He shakes his hand and starts getting dressed. He buttons his shirt with shaking hands, but pauses when he goes to pull on his boxers, staring at the mess on his cock. Brittany notices his hesitance and quickly moves to help him out. "Here, let me clean you up." She leans over and takes his soft cock into her mouth, sucking the mixture of cum off of it. He bucks up into her in pure surprise and she hums in pleasure, the taste against her tongue a delight. She licks all over him a few times to make sure she's gotten all the cum off, before she releases him, and stands up again, running a finger along her lip. "There. All clean."

He stares at her in wonder for a moment before shaking it off, and quickly pulling his boxers and pants up. Once he's clothed again, he feels the need to gain some control over the situation. "Brittany, that, that was…"

"Totally fun," she finishes for him, spinning on her heal and making her way back to her side of the desk. "And it totally helped clear my head. I think I'll be able to study now that my pussy is all full of your cum. Thank you again, Mr. Schue, you really helped me out, and made me feel super special and smart."

Will has no idea what to say. What  _is_  he supposed to say to the student he just fucked bareback against his desk? "You're welcome, Brittany."

"We should totally do that again next session," she suggests, bending down to pick up her backpack and slinging it around her shoulders. "I'll totally start acing all my tests if you help me prepare like that."

Will swallows thickly at the thought, but finds himself nodding against his better judgment, his cock obviously making his decisions again. "Anything to help a student."

"You're the best, Mr. Schue." Brittany beams at him and it isn't until she's at the door that Will realizes he can clearly see the trail of his cum running down the inside of her thighs. "You totally deserve that Teacher of the Year Award. See you tomorrow!"


End file.
